


Not just for kids

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, college age Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend a day at an amusement park, where Cas convinces Dean to go on a Scooby-Doo ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just for kids

        Dean followed Cas throughout the park, holding his hand.  He was a bit self-conscious because Cas was usually more reserved with pda, and all throughout the morning Cas had been sneaking kisses and even, well, Dean couldn’t call it anything other than _snuggling_.  Not that he minded at all.  But it had Dean’s mind drifting and he didn’t even realize when Cas pulled him into a new area of the amusement park.

        When he noticed where Cas was leading them to, he raised an eyebrow.  Roller coasters, obviously were a go. The water rides, hell ya. But a Scooby Doo laser tag ride? Dean’s reluctance had the pair slowing down, and as a young mom and her two roughly five year old kids passed them by, he pulled his hand away.

        “Seriously, Cas. This ride?” Cas turned and stared him down, and Dean swallowed. His boyfriend was out of his usual garb of skinny jeans and leather jacket, even his eyeliner gone thanks to the water rafting ride.  Instead he wore lightweight shorts and a purple t-shirt that clung to his well built frame just amazingly, especially while wet.  Cas’ eyes sparkled as he shot Dean a sideways grin,

        “I didn’t take you for a coward, Winchester.”

Dean huffed and crossed his arms, “It’s a silly kid’s ride, Cas.”  Cas took a step forward, breath ghosting Dean’s ear,

        “Babe,” his voice low and teasing, “I think you’ll see that is not quite the case.” Dean’s breath hitched, and when Cas stepped back, shrugging his shoulders, hands in his pockets, waiting; he uncrossed his arms and nodded.

 

~~~

        Dean still grumbled as they waited in line, although as he took in the very dark tunnels and carts built for two, he began to understand how this could be an okay thing. As they sat in the moving car, decorated with glow in the dark images of cartoon characters, and equipped with two goofy looking laser guns, he shot Cas a look.  The attendant helping them get in pinned down the two with a knowing glare. Cas winked at the guy as the car started to move, and Dean stifled a giggle into a cough.  

Cas nonchalantly threw an arm over Dean’s shoulder while aiming the laser gun around and pressing the trigger repeatedly, the ping ping of the gun joining the chorus of sound surrounding them.  The first corner had both of them firing at moving targets of cartoon villains and ghosts, Cas’ arm moving off Dean’s shoulders as they turned and aimed.  

At the second corner, there was a noticeable lack of sound from Cas’ gun, and as Dean turned to look at him he felt Cas’ hand slide down his torso and under the waistband of his swimsuit trunks. His hips bucked up and he stifled a gasp into Cas shoulder, feeling Cas chuckle as he stroked.  Dean’s laser gun dropped and he gripped the edge of the car, trying to keep quiet.  Suddenly, Cas’ hand was gone and Dean heard the ping ping of the gun.  Dean saw they were passing some sort of checkpoint, and Cas was the picture of innocence, firing his weapon and hitting two targets perfectly.  Dean could only stare open-mouthed.

As soon as the pair were in darkness again, Cas’ hand returned and Dean groaned. He closed his eyes, feeling warmth pool and his body start to move more frantically against Cas’ touch. The second time Cas let go Dean legitimately whimpered, and Cas didn’t even bother to fire, just waited for darkness to cover them again.  

Cas gripped him again, rough and quick movements that had Dean grabbing at his t-shirt and mewling.  Cas whispered roughly into his ear,

        “I’m sorry, beloved. You can let go, now.” The words had Dean coming with a muffled shout, mouth pressed against Cas’ neck. Cas stroked him through it, placing sweet, chaste kisses along his hairline.  Dean was belatedly thankful that his swim shorts were covered in a garish pattern that hopefully didn’t make it obvious what they now covered in.  Exiting the ride, Dean tugged Cas to him and kissed him hotly, tongue messily exploring his mouth, fingers running through his hair.  As he pulled back, Dean felt a surge of pride as Cas’ cheeks blushed, a rare occasion. Cas shrugged mutely at the exasperated ride attendant, who rolled his eyes.  The two exited the building with matching grins,  

        “Do you think we’’ll ever be allowed back in there?” Dean laughed.

                “Maybe. Probably not.” Cas hummed, pressing his forehead under Dean’s chin like a cat.  Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist,

        “You’re being awfully,” Dean hesitated. Cas wasn’t usually so pliant and softly affectionate like this.  The dark part of Dean that lacked self-esteem and always assumed the worst begin to panic that all this good couldn’t be for real.  

Cas drew back, taking in his worried expression, and looked down at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck.   _Here it comes_ , Dean thought, _please don’t leave me Cas, please don’t break up with me_.

        “Dean, I…,” Cas took a shaky breath, “I guess I just realized how much I love you a-and I just don’t want to lose you.” When Cas raised his eyes they were shining with unshed tears.  His face was flushed and Dean’s heart lurched. He knew Cas’ cocky exterior always hid a vulnerable heart, but if anyone was bad with mushy, sappy stuff, it was himself. So Dean took Cas’ hands and interlaced their fingers, rubbing his knuckles and smiling softly.

        “Cas, I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much, and this day has been perfect,” Dean smiled at how easily the words came out now, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

        Cas let out a choked laugh, a couple of tears escaping down his cheeks, “Damn, Winchester.” His hands were shaking slightly in Dean’s grasp, and he loosed them to rub at his eyes.  Dean met his gaze earnestly, and gave a small smile, before nudging him with a shoulder,

        “Let’s go to that water rafting thing again.”  Cas gave him a knowing look, eyes amused once more,

                “Or we could leave for a little while, our passes are good for the entire day.”  He gave Dean a filthy grin.  Dean pretended to think about it, the back of his neck growing warm, and he cleared his throat,

        “All right.”  The rest of the day was filled with kisses, ice cream, roller coasters and gasps of _more, Cas_.  That evening, on the car ride back to campus, Dean drifted in and out of sleep, awaking finally as they arrived at his apartment. Cas offered a hand and helped him through the door, and when Cas set him on his sofa he slumped immediately.  Dean felt Cas sit next to him and draw a blanket over his shoulders.  He murmured sleepily,  “Thanks for a perfect day, Cas.”

        “Of course, Dean.” Cas scritched at the short hairs at the base of his neck, and Dean sighed at the touch, falling asleep to Cas’ voice.  “Good night, beloved.”


End file.
